STRANGE SIMILARITIES TO NOW AND 1933
by Jaxhawk Democratic candidate for president, Senator Barrack Obama's campaign slogan is strangely similar to that of two men who came to power in the early 1930's. FDR and Adolph Hitler both came to power at a time of economic hardship for their country. One became the President who was re-elected three times. The other took power by becoming a dictator! FDR implemented the "New Deal" which put people to work on many government programs developed by the NRA, declared a bank "holiday", closing all banks. Thus stopping a "run" on the banks by people who feared the banks would fail. Adolph built the Autobahn, convinced women to leave the work force and return to their role as mothers in the home. He also put all the men to work by rebuilding a military that had been destroyed by the Treaty at Versailles.Both made promises of returning their country to greatness! Hitler essentially was a product of the German culture that he was raised into, that stands out as particularly aggressive and racist. He came to power at a time when people were so anxious for someone to take control over the chaos and madness of the economic and social scene, that the German people did not think about the consequences of letting someone like Hitler have that much power. The German culture molded Hitler into the man he was and the social and economic situation of the 20’s and 30’s enabled him to come to power. Hitler came to power due to a combination of many different reasons. However a skilful historian can say that the backbone of Hitler’s rise was based on the great economic instability of the time, which enabled Hitler to exploit the situation, and the craftiness of the backstairs intrigue. I am not trying to asociate Obama with either FDR or Hitler, but it is surpisingly similar that the three men were all demagogues with charismatic speech ability. Promises made by Obama's "Change" would cure all our ills as well as those of the world we live in. When in Berlin last thursday he promised to address many issues including nuclear disarmament, global warming, poverty and many other utopian issues we humans desire for better conditions for all of humanity. He speaks of the longing for strong and dynamic presidents who are capable of acting on a global scale. He sounded as if he were running for president of the world. He dreamed of a world without nuclear weapons. He established a new tenor on the issue of climate change, which he said the current US administration continued to deny even existed until only recently. "Let us resolve that all nations, including my own, will act with the same seriousness of purpose as has your nation, and reduce the carbon we send into our atmosphere." "The walls between the countries with the most and those with the least cannot stand. The walls between Christian and Muslim and Jew cannot stand." Or even better: "We will reject torture". "We must come together to save this Planet". But he did not mention what sacrifices people of his country and the Germans would have to submit to in order for him to accomplishs his promises. This is where the similairty to the two other leaders of their country were strangely similar> FDR's promises and the things his New Deal resulted in resulted in a deepening of the depression he said he would resolve. Only WWII and the military industrial complex that was necessary to beat Hitler, pulled our economy out of the depression. In Hitler's case, his promises and oratory of a Greater Germany resulted in the complete destruction of his country, and only the Marshall plan saved Germany from extinction! Do we want another slick orator who has minimal experience in economics, and military ignorance to occupy the Oval Office during a time of war? source: Wikapedia __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 29, 2008 Category: July 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: GERMANY Opinions Category: PROMISES Opinions Category: MANDATES Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions Category: FDR Opinions Category: ADOLPH HITLER Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.